As people know, guitars are the most popularized out of string instruments, and FIG. 1 illustrates an example of the guitar.
The guitar 1 includes a bridge 3 disposed at a sound box 2, a fingerboard 4 combined from the sound box 2, a head 5 disposed at one side of the fingerboard 4, and a guitar string regulator 10 mounted on the head 5 for regulating strings (W).
The guitar string regulator 10 is a device for tuning pitch of each string by regulating tension force of the guitar strings in a state where front and rear ends of the guitar strings are fixed. As shown in FIG. 2, the guitar string regulator 10 is mounted on the head 5 of the guitar 1 and includes: a regulating lever 12 having a worm gear part 11 disposed at one side thereof; a casing 14 having a joining tube 14b, which has a male screw portion 14a penetrating through the head 5, and a bearing portion 14c formed on a lower portion thereof for receiving the worm gear part 11 and supporting rotation of the worm gear part 11; a rotational rod 15 penetrating through the casing 14 and having a winding portion 15a, which is concavely formed at one side thereof for winding a string, a guide hole 15b, which is formed in the winding portion 15 and penetrates through the joining tube 14b for inserting the string W thereinto, and a spur gear 15c, which is disposed at a lower portion thereof for rotating the rotational rod 15 in engagement with the worm gear part 11; and a nut 16 joined to the male screw portion 14a of the casing 14 for fixing the casing 14 from the head 5.
According to the guitar string regulator 10 having the above structure, when the string W penetrates into the guide hole 15b of the rotational rod 15 and the regulating lever 12 is rotated, the spur gear 15 is rotated by the worm gear part 11 and the rotational rod 15 is rotated by the spur gear 15c, and then, the string 15a is wound on the winding portion 15a while tension force is applied to the string.
The remainder of the string W wound on the winding portion 15a is left as it is or is wound up on the tensed string twice or three times within a section of the head 5 before a start of the fingerboard and cut by a nipper.
However, the method of winding up the remainder of the string on the tensed string influences on the twangy tone of the string, the remainder of the string must be cut by the nipper as close as possible.
In the majority of cases, when the string is forcedly cut, because the end portion of the string gets sharp, the player frequently gets pricked or scratched while handling the head of the guitar or the case for receiving the guitar or playing the guitar.
As described above, because the guitar strings are made of high carbon steel, it is not easy to cut them and the player has to pay attention due to the sharp cut portion of the string.